No fue el final
by sayaaomes
Summary: no se han preguntado que fue lo siguiente que les ocurrio a las parejas de esta peli?... marianne y bog se casaron?.. dawn y sunny siguieron enamorados... el padre de ambas princesas lo acepto?... donde viviran los tortolos. pues dense una vuelta y descubranlo en strange magic 2
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... Bueno hace una semana vi la peli y me enamore... Normalmente escribo fics de animes pero no pude evitar escribir algo de esta peli ya que veo que esta solo asi que pues a darle... Espero les guste y pues siganme

El derecho de esta pelicula es para sus respectivos dueñoa yo solo lo tomo sin fines de lucro y por diversión

Marianne y Bog luego de besarse se tomaron de las manos y se miraron fijamente viendose a los ojos mientras se perdian en esas ventanas al espiritu del amor. Todos veian la escena con amor y atención. La madre de Bog miraba todo agradeciendo a la magia que al fin su hijo tendria alguien que le amara y le diera nietos. En eso se hiba despertando un aturdido rey y vio como la pareja se acercaba a el, Bog se acerco y le tendio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -su majestad rey de las hadas. Lamento los sucesos cometidos por mi falta de comportamiento. Espero no haber arruinado sus celebraciones completamente y pues me complace informarle que deseo tomar la mano de su hija Marianne- decia cordialmente Bog mientras hacia una reverencia y tomaba la mano de Marianne. El rey lo miro fijamente notando su tono gris debido a la falta de sol, lo putrido de sus diantes dado los alimentos de ese pantano, sus halas rotas quizas por peleas, las ronchas en su cara quizas por la falta de higiene un aspecto desagradable. -rey Bog, dado los acontecimientos que provocó, el seccuestro de mi hija menor y el ataque a mis soldados. ¿Como tiene el descaro de pedirme la mano de mi heredera- comentaba el rey molesto, mientras ponia su mano en el mango de su espada -porque yo lo amo padre, comento Merianne metiendose en medio de Bog y su padre -lo amo padre no me importa su físico, es atento, gentil, detallista, caballeros... Dijiste que querias mi felicidad de no ser con Roland que buscara a alguien mas... El llego padre por favor permite mi matrimonio y el de Dawn- decia al abrazar a Bog y señalar a su hermans y a Sunny. En eso se hacerca el hada del caramelo mientras para protestar por ambas parejas -re..e...e..eiiiii... Permita estas parejas... Nisiquiera la poción de amor los pudo separar- dijo con su voz cantarina mientras se recargaba en el hombro del rey.

Todos miraban a las parejas, veian el amor y la comprension de ambos varios seguidores de Bog fueron a defender a su rey -señor. Bog el rey es un buen gobernante nos dirige con mano firme pero con atención a todos, todos podemos ser lo que desemos. Somos libres de ir y venir y es una persona justa- eran algunas de las palabras que decían del rey. El rey de las hadas miraba la escena y vio que no podia negarse mas habia una duda -si Marianne no dirige mi reyno por irse con ¿usted quien lo hara?... - todos voltearon a ver a dawn que se habia quedado callada -padre si me lo permites quizas Dawn a un ds muy joven y si tu vez que no es buena para dirigir el reino se puede unir y construirse un castillo en el limite de ambos reinos entre la sombra y la oscuridad- respondió Merianne con sabiduria mirando a todos... Probocando dudas entre ambos pueblos ya que muchos querian comerse a las hadas -y yo prometo que mis subditos no tocaran a ninguno de los suyos de eso me encargo yo- aseguro bog a mirar a todos los puntos donde veia a su pueblo quienes se entristecieron pero mantenían la cabeza arriba. - muy bien entonces tiene mi bendición para casarse con mi hija y por un tiempo entrenare a Dawn si ella no quiere ser la reina el reino pasara a ustedes 2...-

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo parecia ir viento en popa... Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde ese dia. La construccion del castillo de Bog el rey estaba bastante avanzada Marianne era la que dirigia algunas obras principalmente la fachada pero Bog siempre daba su opinion y era tomada. Parecían ser la pareja perfecta, a su lado su suegra insistia en el matrimonio reciente mas ellos esperaban a que todo se cumpliera segun la palabra de ambos reyes. Dawn y Sunny iniciaban los conocimientos basicos de un gobernante algo que la verdad era bastante pesado -muy bien princesa Dawn, necesito que me mencione cuales son los puntos principales del riego en los cultivos de la flor "no me olvides"- mencionaba una hada de piel pinto entre cafe y blanco vestida con un vestido verde y sus halas amarillas y en sus pies unos zapatos blancos de petalo de rosa-seria el aramiento de ls tierra mas la separación de las semillas colocando 5 en cada agujero y con ayuda de los colibries regar todo caudalosamente- decia Dawn mientras sunny apuntaba lo de estado politico aplicado por un hombre de mediana estatura halas amarillas y un traje azul cielo con unas botas negras su pelo blanco daba una idea de su edad -principe Sunny ya que de planea una alianza entre el bosque oscuro y nuestras mas debe recordar que existen 2 reinos mas que nos colindan que son el de los anfibio-reptiles y los mamifero-anfibio con los cuales se ham echo tratados para comercializar joyas del fondo del pantano y en los otros las escamas duras para hacer armaduras que sean resistentes- dicho esto sunny se le quedo viendo y tuvo que preguntar- ¿quiere decir que tendre que usar una armadura como la del rey?- y antes de que contestase el maestro se escucho una voz detras de el -si... Uno nunca sabe cuando puede entrar a guerra- menciono el rey Bog entrando al salon recibiendo una reverencia dé los instructores -el rey nos pidio que les enseñasemos a pelear ya que son conocimientos que se deben mantener- termino de decir luego de ver entrar a Marianne seguida por 2 hadas de alas cafes claro con trajes de batalla reales y espadas. -esto sera algo complicado... Pero eso debo enseñarte hermanita- dijo mientras le empezaba a poner la armadura -Marianne esto esta bien fuera de moda osea no le veo la utilidad- decia dawn mirando con reproche a su hermana que solo ponia ojos de fastidio y le daba un golpe ek la cabeza -bog ayudo a sunny con su armadura y empezó el entrenamiento -al luchar contra su enemigo deben aprovechar su fuerza, agilidad, alguna distraccion y si su físico... Deben ver todas las oportunidades que tengan para ustedes- marianne empezó a luchar con bog y demostraban que ambos tenian muy buena furza y sabian seguirse los pasos parecia como si bailaran, y asi lo sentian ellos y mas al terminar en el suelo cansados eso les recordaba a la primera vez que pelearon -chicos si van a hacer eso vayan a un hotel-, -ustedes ya se van a casar que pierden- dawn y sunny se burlaban mientras sostenian sus respectivas armas que para ellos pesaban una tonelada y los otros las cargaban con una sola mano tanto marianne como bog se sonrojaron -algun dia me mataras- sacudio marianne a dawn y luego un beso en su frente y despues uno a bog en los labios y se fue con dawn detras de ella. -rey bog... Y usted como se piensa arreglar para su boda... Es en 3 dias- preguntó Sunny mientras ponia las espadas en un porta armas recargado en el marco de la puerta del salon -pues con lo mismo que traigo ¿porque?- señalo bog mirando su cuerpo y Sunny solo se rio -señor es su boda... A marianne ya le arruinaron una, no creo que usted le arruine otra... Debe arreglarse ponerse...galán- se ponia en pose de Tango. Sunny y le miraba orgulloso, yo lo ayudare majesta. Diji emocionado sunny parándose de la banca y jalando al rey de un brazo

Con ambas hermanas

-Marianne espero ya sepas como iras vestida a la boda-. Decia dawn tocando por todo el cuarto. -si hermana ya lo tengo guardado- dicho esto se fue tranquilamente y cerraba la puerta de su cuarto

Continuara


End file.
